


きおく

by kokode



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Bad Ending, Blood and Violence, Doctor Midorima, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), SO SORRY, Supernatural Elements, Yandere Akashi, accidentally deleted previous tags, believe it - Freeform, did i tell you how i love doctor carrot man ever, forgive me as always ehe, i really am trash, midorin sensei lol, poor akashi papa TmT, towards akashi papa, trash story haha, well i love doctor carrot man, welp so i havent done scifi any justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokode/pseuds/kokode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>きおく (記憶 - kioku): memory, recollection, remembrance</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act 01

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for my Literature class, but I used a female version Furifuri there and named her Kyoko lol
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, be it the characters nor the anime/manga itself, as well as any other familiar stuff you see in the story. (The Trump Towers and the affiliated group responsible for it actually exist so yeah, I'm just borrowing them for this...)

_He held the pair of scissors tighter in his hands as he stalked towards his prey. His heterochromatic eyes – one red, one gold – shining in the dark with only one intention evident in the orbs – KILL._

\-----

He woke up in cold sweat as he forced himself to get out of the nightmare his subconscious ensnared him in. Again. He never could remember much of the dreams, just that they’re “forgotten” memories – maybe it’s his subconscious’ way of cluing him in on why his own father put him down as “mentally unstable” on the government’s records and, therefore, unable to take over their business. Not that he minded much anyway. He barely cared about his father’s ventures when he was still recognized as possible heir, and his feelings towards the family business has not changed over the years.

“ _Sigh_. Now’s as good a time as any to get up, I guess. Not that I’d be able to go back to sleep if I stay in bed longer anyway.” Akashi Seijuurou muttered to himself as he got out of bed. He sighed again, picking up his robe from the corner seat and put it on before walking out of his room, padding towards the kitchen of his personalized suite.

His father allowed him this luxury, seeing as they own the property anyway, and let him do as he pleased with the penthouse suite when Seijuurou demanded it as a gift for his 16th birthday. Dubbed as one of the most prestigious high-rise hotels located in the technology capital of the Firipin. The renowned Trump Towers at Kayui-shi (previously Makati City), was originally owned and developed by Century City Development Corporation, a member of the Century Properties Group way back when people still carry around handheld devices they called cell phones. Years later, when the technological revolution took the world by storm (headed, unsurprisingly, by the Japanese), the residential hotel was taken over by his predecessors as Japan colonized and reigned over almost all of Asia and the whole of Australia and Oceania.

Seijuurou was not sure why he bothered with tracking the history of their properties if he was not going to inherit them in the end. He guessed he was just a curious soul and that he’s got too much time in his hands, what with the burden and all responsibilities that came with being an heir to a conglomerate lifted off of his shoulders.

He wasn’t sure what made him demand the property in the first place, it was part of his “forgotten” memories that he was trying to remember. Maybe that was the reason why he’s so into the history of things. Maybe it was his way of taking action towards unlocking that certain part of his memories that has eluded him for so long.

“All this thinking is giving me a headache on top of this low blood sugar. Ugh...” Seijuurou reached over the dials to get a glass of water and tapped them again till his breakfast of coffee, eggs and toast materialized on his dining table. “Itadakimasu,” he whispered his thanks before eating and finally taking his medicines.

\-----

_The tinkling of silverwares and porcelain caught Seijuurou’s_ _attention, causing him to look up from the file his father sent to his prompter earlier that day._

_“Seijuurou_ _-sama_ _, I brought some tea and cookies. Please take a break from your studies for a while.” The redhead sighed at the honorific the boy used when he addressed him. Seriously, he never learns._

_“Kouki… How many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn’t add the –sama_ _anymore when we’re alone?”_

_He heard him giggle and he had to smile at the melodious tone and the angelic smile following right after, just some of the boy’s qualities he swore he would die protecting (of course the other would protest every time he confessed this, always claiming how he’s not worth dying for, and he can only smile at him and whisper “If only you knew…”) He was aware how it baffles his lover every time he says that, wondering what he meant and then he would tell him to stop and not worry his pretty little head. He would blush madly at that, of course, and he loves every second of it that’s why he never tired of complimenting him._

_“Forgive me, Sei, old habits die hard.” He smiled lovingly at him then went on to pouring his tea._

_“You know I can have those ready with just a tap, right? I still don’t get why you bother with all these menial things.”_

_The boy sighed and put the kettle down as he looked back at the redhead, “Sei, I already told you, I’ve read these somewhere in the archives. They were called novels, I believe, and the people in them always do these for their beloved. You should try browsing them some time. Trust me, they’re very romantic.” He sighed dreamily as he conjured up an image of how people in love acted in the past._

_Seijuurou_ _chuckled and shook his head at his lover’s antics, “Seriously, love, from what I can see, I think you’ve read books about how servants act and not how humans in love do. Maybe you should check the archives again, see if you’re not in the wrong section.”_

_The redhead smiled at his lover as he pouted at him and said, “How mean, I know I was in the right section! And they’re not about servants at all! Well, some may be, but they were still people, albeit servants, in love. If you don’t want to believe me then that’s not my fault anymore. Humph!”_

_Seijuurou_ _laughed good naturedly at Kouki’s sulking and stood up from his seat only to pull him into a hug. He kissed him on the forehead and murmured against his skin, “Sorry, love, you know I was just teasing you.”_

_The boy visibly relaxed in the redhead’s hold but he continued to sulk, even when he was just pretending to by then. “Humph. Why should I forgive you? You always do this when I tell you about something I’m really interested in anyway.”_

_Seijuurou_ _can tell that the boy tried to sound playful, but he did not miss the underlying hurt the boy was not able to fully conceal. He enveloped him in his arms again, blowing a puff of air against his hair, guilt overwhelming him._

_Before he could respond, he heard the door open and revealed the face of his greedy uncle, eyes focused on Seijuurou_ _and Kouki, then a smile which sent shivers down Seijuurou’s_ _back appeared on his face as he started backing out of the room and quickly leaving the area._

\-----

He was jolted out of his slumber when he heard the annoying beeping sound from his prompter. There’s only one person who dared to bother him in the middle of the night.

“To what do I owe this honor father?” he asked dryly, clearly cluing his father in on how unimpressed he was with being woken up in the middle of the night.

“Oh lighten up, Seijuurou. I’m merely checking on my one and only son. Can’t a father do that anymore?”

“Huh. I did not know you still considered yourself my father after all this time.”

“Do not sass me, young man. I only did what I had to do for your own good. I always keep your best interest in mind with everything I do. I expect some gratitude for that, at least.”

“Yes, father. Whatever you say. Now, really, what did you want that you had to intrude on my sleep?”

“Ah, yes… As I said, I only wanted to check up on you. See if you’re taking your medicines and going to your doctor’s appointments alright.”

“Yes father, I do those diligently. As if you don’t know anyway. I’ve seen those bugs you sent to monitor me hanging around the building one too many times. Seriously, I’m not a kid anymore you know.”

“Ah! I knew you would notice them sooner or later. Ha-ha! Cute little things, aren’t they? Very convenient as well when spying on people not as sharp as you are. Hah... I know Seijuurou, but you’re my only child, I can’t help but worry about you. Now if you’d only take the ImmorVita drug we developed especially for you, I would not worry too much.”

Seijuurou rolled his eyes at his father’s insistent prodding. It’s not like it was the first time the older Akashi coaxed him to take the drug. Akashi Takahiro, current president of the ever growing and expanding Akashi Group of Companies, was the one behind the production of the most coveted drug in the market at present.

ImmorVita was developed by a group of the greatest scientists employed and funded by Takahiro himself. It assures the consumer of healthy countenance as well as immortality. Well, maybe immortality is stretching it. The drug ensures the consumers will not fall ill to any kind of illness and their lifespans considerably lengthen, longer by a mile, even, to the lifespan of Methuselah, once known as the man who has lived the longest.

Seijuurou, however, could not care for the drug as he has more than enough time in his hands already for whatever it is he wishes to do, and a drug that will lengthen it any more is just not practical for him.

“Father, I’m sorry to disappoint, but I do not wish to take your immortality drug. I have too much time on my hands as it is, I would go crazy if I ever find out I can live for that long without doing anything in my life at all.”

“But Seijuurou, the drug has components that will-“

“Save your speech for someone who cares, father. I really wish to go to sleep now. It was nice hearing from you, goodbye.”

Seijuurou turned off his prompter and blocked his father again from contacting him. He knows that the old man would find a way around to contact his son again, but for now, the redhead should be home free.

He sighed then, – it’s like all he’s been doing these days is to sigh and let out all his frustrations through those little puffs of air – carding his fingers through his hair, he decided to burrow deeper into his comforter and try to see if his previous, already forgotten dream would continue when he sleeps.

\-----


	2. Act 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm, trigger warning? I dunno man.. There's blood and scissors and yandere sei-chan so yeah...

_A redheaded boy tightened his hold around the older woman’s neck as he sobbed even harder_

_“Young master Sei-kun, it’s alright, your mommy’s only going somewhere she won’t suffer anymore. You’d like that for her, won’t you? To not suffer from her illness anymore, I mean. Hush now. You know it breaks your mommy’s heart when she sees or hears you crying, right? Come now, my darling boy, smile for mommy okay?”_

_The boy sniffled and removed his hands from around the old lady’s neck to use them to wipe his tears away. The kind old lady helped to poor child as much as she can and made him look at her after. The young heir of the Akashi family looked up at the kind and warm brown eyes of the older woman, his red ones shining with left over tears, and listened attentively to her comforting voice._

_“Young master, you still have me and Kouki-chan and your daddy, do you not? I understand that you feel sad now that your mommy has left, but we all are. But see, young master, Madam is now in a place where nothing will harm her ever again, a peaceful place filled with warmth and love that she would not feel sad at all for the time you and her are away from each other.”_

_“Mommy’s happy now? She’s not hurting at all? Will she wait for me wherever she is now, Furihata-‘basan?”_

_“Why, yes, young master! The Madam will surely wait for you and your daddy to join her there, but for now, she wants you to be able to live your life happily here on earth, even without her physically with you. She’ll always be watching over you, wishing you all the happiness that you deserve.”_

_“How is that possible, Furihata-‘basan? If mommy’s not here, then, then how can she watch over me? How do you know she’s still here?”_

_“Ah, Seijuurou-bocchama, you must remember that your mother will always stay with you in here and in here,” the old lady pointed at the young master’s chest and forehead, respectively, “and that she will surely watch over you because you are her precious baby boy and no mother would want any harm to come to their children so they will do their best to protect them from all the dangers of the world.” The old lady’s smile did not falter at all as she patiently answered all of the young master’s questions._

_“Really, truly, Furihata-‘basan? Then, then when the time comes for daddy and I to join my mommy, will you and Kou-chan join us as well?”_

_“Oh, if you will have us, young master, my family and I will gladly join you and your family to wherever you wish to go to.”_

_“You have to pinky promise, Furihata-‘basan! Kou-chan taught me this and said that if you break it, you will experience a thousand years of pain! So you have to absolutely keep your promise!”_

_“Oh my, then I would see to it that my family and I fulfil our promise Seijuurou-bocchama, I pinky promise on behalf of all of us.”_

\-----

Seijuurou shivered as the cold winter air of New York City bit at his exposed skin. He cursed himself for not wearing something much warmer than his light jacket. He found himself travelling to the foreign land when he woke up from a dream that was unlike the others before, for it was the only one he can remember vividly – as if it just happened in real life – when he woke up from his deep slumber.

In it, he saw his mother talking him, not as one of the people in the dream, but to Seijuurou himself, or rather, his subconscious that overlooks what happens in his dream world. His mother spoke of his “forgotten” memories and something about him passing a test. Whatever his mother was talking about in his dreams made absolute and complete sense to his subconscious, but for the life of him, he could not explain why he suddenly had the urge to pack up and leave for America a few days later. Just that he kept in mind what his mother in his dreams last said.

\-----

_“Follow your heart, Seijuurou. Go where your feet take you. Good luck, my dear boy. Remember, I will always love you.”_

\-----

He made his way quickly over to the museum of preserved artefacts and delighted upon the warm blast of the heater at the entrance. He stayed there to warm himself before entering the vast museum where the ventilation was at normal temperature level in order to protect their collections.

The redhead walked around, not at all surprised by the fact that the museum was mostly empty. In fact, what actually surprised him was the group of people excitedly conversing in hushed voices over something he has not seen before but definitely looked interesting. So the young Akashi decided to wander over to the group and see what they were fussing about.

“I swear though, from what I gathered from my sources, they’re called pencil _and_ rubber!”

“Stupid! They were pencil _and_ eraser! I have proof and there’s Chihiro and me to back up my claims. Ha!”

Seijuurou continued listening in on the group and decided to search the artefact himself. He chuckled, then, remembering after a while that he was with company when he felt stares boring into him. He cleared his throat and looked at the group, wondering if he should just leave and seem even ruder than they must already think or introduce himself and seem too overconfident even when he was supposedly in the place once called as land of the free.

“Hello, I am Seijuurou Akashi. I’m sorry for interrupting you, I was merely curious as to what you were discussing so lively about over here.” So he settled for the latter. He can’t be in too much trouble for approaching people who has the same interests as he does, right?

“Whoa!!! Foreigner dude! Wow! I’m-“

“Uh… H-Hello…”

“…”

Right. Well at least they did not clobber him or anything to that effect. He sure stumbled over an eccentric group.

A clearing of throat caught his attention and as he searched for the person making that noise, he felt someone tug his jacket and he inwardly jumped when someone suddenly materialized right in front of him. The boy let go of Seijuurou’s jacket sleeve when he had his attention then cleared his throat again, louder now, for his friends to hear him. He reached out his right hand, clearly familiar with the traditions of the people of the past, and Seijuurou smiled as he shook his hand.

“My name is Chihiro Mayuzumi, nice to meet you Akashi-san.”

\-----

Seijuurou later learned the names of the other two; Hanji Zoe, the wild, boisterous brunette, and Armin Arlert, the timid and patient blond. He gathered a lot of information from the group of history buffs and he, in turn, shared some of his that he has collected overtime that they didn’t know about. He bid them farewell after he was satisfied with what he has gotten from them and went back to the hotel he was staying at and called it a night.

\-----

_The teenage boy held the pair of scissors he found on the office desk tighter and approached the older man again, heterochromatic eyes glinting maliciously, then striking madly at his target and not stopping until he felt the satisfying slash of blade across skin and flesh._

_His eyes alighted with perverted delight when he saw huge droplets of blood littering the floor of the office. And so, like a wild animal driven to a corner who saw and took its chance at survival, he continued his attacks, relentless and with much more force than his previous ones, the teen did not stop – not until other people finally arrived at the scene and restrained him, preventing him from injuring the older man any further and seriously damaging him beyond repair._

_The older man can only look miserably at the teen being dragged away – kicking and screaming at the top of his lungs – hopes of waiting out this demented nightmare to resolve itself and expecting everything to fall into place and go back to normal once it’s over were completely shut down with this recent attack._

_Sighing heavily and braving through his injuries for a little while longer, he tapped a key on his prompter and up came several grim looking faces, looking down at him, waiting for his verdict._

_“Tonight. Perform the surgery tonight. I… there’s nothing more I can do for him, this is my last resort.”_

_“Finally! This has gone on too long, sir. We were only waiting for your signal. This madness will only continue to worsen, we warned you already.” The group of doctors nodded their heads, all in agreement that this was the only real solution for the psychopathic teen to be subdued._

_The father nodded his head dejectedly, by now at the end of his rope, hanging by this last thread of hope that this time,_ this time, _the teenage boy will be cured._

_The doctors signed off one by one, no doubt preparing for their biggest, most anticipated operation yet. However, one of them lingered by a minute or two, staring at the defeated man before him as if asking him to look up and tell the doctor how he wants to take back what he said – that he didn’t want this for the teen at all, that he wants him to fight the illness by himself and come out victorious. But the old man did not look up. He did not take back anything that he said. He just sat there, dejectedly looking at the family picture that he kept locked up in his desk drawer for a long, long time._

_And so the doctor gave the man a final look of sympathy, whispered, “If you’re sure, sir,” reluctance about the big operation apparent in his expression as he promptly signed off as well, leaving the old man by lonesome once again, his head still down, cradled in his hands – the picture of his once perfect family hidden once more, the family that he can now see as nothing but a beautiful, unrealizable dream._

\-----

Lunch seemed like a good idea after Seijuurou exhausted himself from roaming the streets of New York, not really doing much of anything and just looking around the place. Rounding the corner to reach the Italian restaurant he saw from a brochure at his hotel, he accidentally bumped into a man who reacted quickly and held the redhead to prevent him from landing on his rear.

“Ah! I’m sorry, young man. I was in too much of a hurry that I forgot to slow down when rounding this corner here. Are you alright?”

Seijuurousteadied himself and, once he was sure he won’t fall on his bum, raised his head and smiled at the man before him.

“Yes, sir, I’m quite alright. I was at fault as much as you are. I am sorry as well.”

The redhead brushed off some phantom dusts on his pants and made to go on his way but the man suddenly grabbed his arms and exclaimed, “Seijuurou-sama? It is, isn’t it? You are Seijuurou-sama, son of Takahiro Akashi, president of the Akashi Group of Companies, right?”

\-----


	3. Act 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I got really lazy and I was under pressure so yeah much rushed very rushed so rushed wwwwwww

Packing his bags slowly as he tried to arrange his thoughts, Seijuurou couldn’t help but go back to the conversation with the stranger he bumped into on the streets.

\-----

_He introduced himself as Doctor Midorima Shintarou, one of Seijuurou’s father’s previous employees._

_The man told him all about the operation when he was a teenager and how it was a last resort to cure the redhead’s psychopathic tendencies. The intent of the surgery done to him was so his memories would be locked away and therefore anything that may lead to him going crazy and irrational would not be triggered and he’ll stay in control of his rational self. For how long this may go on, the doctors were not sure. All they said was that Seijuurou can and will only get his memories unsealed if and when he finds a cause and great motivation to unlock them. Other than that, they ensured that the memories will stay locked and out of the redhead’s reach._

_When the doctor was finished, Seijuurou immediately excused himself, saying that he needs time alone to think of everything and gather his thoughts. The doctor understood but asked the young man one last question before they parted._

_“Have you heard anything about the Furihata family at all after that?” to which Seijuurou can only give him a blank look and the doctor just shook his head._

_“No nevermind. I’m sure you’ll remember soon enough. I’ll leave you to your thoughts now, but Seijuurou-sama, if you have a chance, do ask your father what happened to Kouki-kun and his family, alright? Don’t ask, just do it. Then, goodbye now, and good luck.”_

_With that, the doctor went on his way and left Seijuurou with more questions in his already puzzled mind._

\-----

When the young Akashi entered his father’s estate, he was hit with an overwhelming sense of nostalgia, memories that he has no access to fighting to get out of the cage they were locked in for so long.

Seijuurou walked in his father’s office, completely confident that the old man already knows of his visit.

True to his beliefs, the old man sat behind his desk, smiling, as he motioned for his son to sit and asked him to eat the prepared snacks before him.

The redhead, however, declined his father’s offer and went straight to the point. That afternoon, Akashi Seijuurou finally confronted his father of all the conspiracies hidden from him and lies spouted after his surgery.

The father and son had a row that same night, throwing hurtful words back and forth, laying blame on each other as the pent up anger and grievances all poured out of their systems.

As they tired themselves out and panted for breath, the older man slumped down his chair and let out a pitiable sob.

“I… was not able to bring you up with as much passion as I did my business. I’m a failure as a father Seijuurou, I’m sorry, please, forgive me. Ever since Akiko died, I forgot all of the reason why I strived to improve our company. After she died, all I ever thought about was to expand and be the best and to improve the immortality drug and I completely forgot that I had a son who needed me. My one and only son who needed the comfort of his remaining parent when he’s still grieving over his mother’s death. I forgot about you, Seijuurou. My dear boy, will you ever forgive me?”

\-----

The two reconciled after they had a very much overdue father and son talk and as they caught up on each other’s lives, misunderstandings over anything and everything were cleared up.

Takahiro regretted how he acted about his son’s affair with the daughter of the Furihata family. He admitted that sending the family away and banning them from stepping foot on any of his properties was really too much after all of the years the family has served. To repent for this wrong doing, he promised his son that he will do his best and mobilize all of best and most talented private investigators to search for the Furihata family, most especially, Kouki.

Seijuurou was overwhelmed by his father’s motivation to right his wrongs but he sure appreciates the man’s actions. After talking about the Furihatas some more, he finally bid his father farewell a month after their reconciliation. Though his father wanted him to just stay with him from then on and restart the family that once was even with just the two of them, the young man declined and said that he still wanted to explore the world, to know a lot more things, to understand the world before it came what it is.

Takahiro could not deny his son anything and so he let his boy go and satisfy his thirst for knowledge. He was sure that Seijuurou will come back home when he’s ready. By then, he would have a surprise prepared for the younger Akashi, a wish of his that he was not sure he would be able to ever see realized.

\-----


	4. Act 04: Final Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the shortest chapter? ahaha.. I was planning to end the whole thing here, initially, but I wanted the yandereness to win over from the get go wwww so yeah, expect an epilogue fufu~

Half a year has passed and Seijuurou found himself back in New York, his friends (or at least that what they told him) somehow finding a way to contact him (he bet they did a background check and asked Seijuurou’s father how they could contact him.)

He got out of joining them to rave over the museum’s new collections with the help of Chihiro and now he’s just leisurely strolling the park, one of the best decisions the Americans had when technology started taking over the world. They American government and the remaining environment conservation group insisted on preserving the parks and having at least one of them in each city all over the continent, making a very valid reason of wanting wild but tameable animals and their hybrid counterparts to have open spaces where they can frolic and play all they want without the bustle of new technologies confusing them.

It was also a means of preventing the world from wasting away and leaving the human race to suffer from the consequences of their actions.

The redhead was watching the animals play with each other when someone bumped into him and spilled their drink (strawberry milk, from the smell of it) all over himself and the stranger.

A strangled cry and a multitude of sorry’s later, Seijuurou sighed and held the boy’s arms, successfully getting him to stop, and said that it was all okay and that he did not need to worry about paying Seijuurou back for his ruined clothes for if he did, then it’s only right for him to reciprocate seeing as the other had taken much of the damage.

Mistaking the boy’s silence as acceptance of his argument, he looked up to say goodbye only to see two familiar kind and warm brown orbs, which are tearing up for some reason unknown to the redhead.

Before he can ask the man what was wrong and if he can be of any help, he heard him whisper, loud and clear, “S-Seijuurou?”

\-----


	5. Epilogue

Two years after that fated reunion, the Akashi Group of Companies has significantly expanded its influence across the globe when Akashi Takahiro decided to step down and let his son finally take over. Just like he thought, Seijuurou was perfect as company president with his attention-demanding aura and his extensive knowledge over a multitude of things, all of the workers and staff could not help but respect the new head.

Those who were opposed to his succession and challenged it were shut down after they faced undeniable defeat against Seijuurou when he agreed with their demands of competing for his position. One side of the opposition accepted their defeat and held newfound respect for the redhead; the others were bitter and refused to admit defeat and instead chose to leave the company.

Seijuurou married his estranged lover, Kouki, and they finally had the happy ending they have always wanted. Though to ‘ending’ is probably a wrong choice of wording. A new page in their lives is just beginning, after all, the only difference is that, now, they’re sharing the same book. And so, more appropriately said, they lived happily.

\-----

_4 years later…_

“You know that I love you the most, right, Kouki? I love you more than Furihata-‘basan, I love you more than daddy, you know, I even love you more than mommy!”

A mousy haired boy sat up on the bed, both hands tied to the bedpost, body tensed as he waits for the inevitable. Furihata Kouki cannot do anything but sit there and cry his eyes out as his husband continued his descent to insanity, losing more and more of his old self as he got deeply immersed in his business and other ventures. He thought that the madness would stop one day and Seijuurou would be able to fight it and take control, but he was wrong. They were all wrong, and redhead just kept spiralling down and out of control till he reached the point of no return.

Kouki, his aged mother and Akashi Takahiro, Seijuurou’s father, all tried to prevent him from worsening but they were not able to do anything. And so, as a last resort of the older Akashi, he managed to contact the doctors who operated on Seijuurou before and they have agreed to do it one more time. Not long after, however, the trio received news one day that all the doctors who were supposed to operate on Seijuurouonce again were killed in a most brutal way and then the nightmare started getting worse.

The redhead locked his husband up and tied him to the bed, visiting him only during meal times to feed him, at night to sleep with him, and then in the mornings to bathe him. He locked his father and Kouki’s mother up as well, not bothering to tie them up as they were old already anyway. Unbeknownst to Seijuurou, his father had all the intention of getting out of the estate and bringing Kouki and his mother to freedom with him. So that night, hacking the security system of the home he used to love and cherish (he wasn’t, after all, the president of the Akashi Group of Companies for nothing), and set out to get Kouki’s mother out first.

The duo made their way slowly to the couple’s room, surprised to find the door slightly open, and as they inched their way in, they saw Seijuurou standing over Kouki, a pair of scissors in hand. Mrs. Furihata gasped out loud and managed to alert Seijuurou of their presence. The redhead, however, did not turn from Kouki as he continued to stare him down.

Takahiro, already sick of his son’s recklessness, courageously ran over to Kouki’s side and tried his best to remove his bindings quickly.

“I know, _I know_ , Seijuurou, how you love Kouki-kun and how you want him to stay by your side. But son, this is no way to treat your lover, your spouse no less! Please just snap out of it and see reason!” turning away from Seijuurou, he shouted at Kouki, “Kouki run now! I’ll distract him as long as I can, get your mother and go!”

“But father-”

“No! Just listen to me! Go now, I’ll follow right away! Hurry, go!”

The boy scrambled to his feet and made to run to his mother but stopped dead when he saw his husband at the door.

“Who said you could leave? What, you’re going to leave me alone, too, Kouki? Like how my mother left me, huh? You’ll really do that to me? Ha. HAHAHAHAHAHA!”

Seijuurou walked to his husband and grasped his chin, tilting his head up and looked him straight in the eyes. “NEVER! I will never let you leave me alone again. You hear me? Nobody, I mean _NOBODY_ , will ever leave me again. Not if I can help it. And I can definitely help it, can’t I now?” He smiled creepily down at Kouki and traced the edges of the scissors down his left cheek. The poor boy can’t do anything but sob at how helpless their situation is and he lost all hope in escaping the clutches of this madman (he refuses to acknowledge him as his husband – no, he’s not Seijuurou!).

The redhead let go of his face and licked the blades of his scissors, stepping back from his lover as he made his way to their bed.

“But, you know, maybe I can let daddy go this time. After all, mommy must be very lonely up there, yeah? Maybe she’d want someone to accompany her there now, maybe she’s getting sick and tired of waiting for me and daddy to come join her. What do you say, daddy dearest? Hehe. Say hi to mommy for me, okay?”

Seijuuroustopped and looked at his father, then.He held the pair of scissors tighter in his hands as he stalked towards his prey. His heterochromatic eyes – one red, one gold – shining in the dark with only one intention evident in the orbs – _KILL_.

_**Fin.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey it's done lol aaaanyway, it's not even worth reading, I know, haha but thank you for taking time to check this monstrosity out wwwww I'm sorry for scarring you eyes and minds wwwww OTL

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should feel embarrassed posting this, and I DO, I feel shameful but I still do it nevertheless. I'm so sorry OTL


End file.
